


Heart to heart

by AsperAsparagus



Category: Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, they are both love sick idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAsparagus/pseuds/AsperAsparagus
Summary: York and Zach end up in the honeymoon suite due to a hotel error and they use the time to bond.
Relationships: Francis York Morgan/Francis Zach Morgan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Heart to heart

“Well that was a stroke of luck wasn’t it Zach. It was unprofessional of the hotel to double book our room, especially seeing as the FBI personally booked it for us, you think that would guarantee us a room. But getting the free upgrade to the only room they had left was nice of them to make up. And also the free room service is a nice bonus.”

Zach hummed in agreement, his mind was elsewhere as York rambled on. They had been sent to New York to deal with a string of unusual murders, something to do with the perpetrator trying to copy the original MO of Jack the Ripper, the press had even dubbed him the New Yorker Ripper. Highly unoriginal in Zach’s mind, but it was eye-catching and got the attention of the public which in the end was all that mattered. However it wasn’t their current case that had him so distracted. It was the room they had been put in that had thrown him. The honeymoon suite. Given any other day he wouldn’t have cared merely been happy they would get a nice room for once. But since he and York had been… intimate and he had spilt his feelings to York, the whole romantic hotel room was making him both nervous and excited. He really hoped York wouldn’t bring it up. He had been avoiding talking about the “situation” as a whole.

Swiping themselves in both of them were stuck by just how lavish a room they had been set up in. The room was decorated up in furniture that probably would have cost more then they made in a year, hell the chandelier hanging in the centre of the room probably did alone. There were multiple doors leading off from the main room which Zach no realised was just what could be described as a living room, given the sofas and cinema like set up. 

He heard York whistle as he dropped his luggage on the ground, he must have been thinking the exact same thing.

“We should get double booked more often if this is what we end up with Zach. Look at the TV! I can’t wait to try that out later, I’m sure a place like this has all the newest movies we could rent. Maybe we can order room service and get a few beers?”

Zach could only chuckle. Of course the TV was the first thing York noticed. 

_“Come on York, we can channel hop later. Let’s check out the other rooms, freshen up, unpack and then, we can watch something. Priorities first remember, or else I’ll just keep nagging you.”_

“Zach I’ll have you know watching a good movie is always my top priority. After you and the case of course.”

Zach would roll his eyes if he could but it seemed that York could feel his intentions and chuckled to himself before throwing his hands up apologetically.

“Okay okay, movies can come later. I don’t understand why you make me shower so much tho.”

_“Showering once a day is not a lot York. Hell that’s considered normal. Now shut up and see if you can find the bathroom in this place.”_

He could feel York smirking as he grabbed his bag and headed off to the first door. It wasn’t Zach’s fault he had to act like the mother hen to them both. If he didn’t York would forget to shave, change and even shower as proven when Zach left him alone for 3 days. He shuddered at the memory and how York had looked like a beaten puppy as he chastised him while he was made to shave. Zach swore York was like a toddler sometimes.

It seemed luck was on their side today as the first door they opened was to a massive modern looking bathroom. All sleek and marble in design. But what really caught Zach’s eye was the jacuzzi that was set up at the end of the room by a large window that overlooked the bustling city below. It stood alone, candles placed periodically wound the outside, a bottle of wine already set up in a bucket of ice for them. This was definitely the honeymoon suite, everything was so…

“Romantic isn’t it Zach?”

Zach was jared from his thoughts as he heard York speak. He could feel a familiar anxiety raising up inside him, but a sudden shyness as well.

_“Yes it is. But I mean it’s supposed to be right? Has to be romantic for the newlyweds on their first night together, set the mood and all.”_

“Is it setting the mood for you Zach? I know you’re more of the lovey dovey type, and no don’t deny it. I’ve seen how you fawn over those romance movies you made us watch. A hopeless romantic at heart.”

_“I like a good romance, sue me. Nothing wrong with believing in love and getting soft around the person you care about. Besides, why are you of all people bringing up romance?”_

“Because of our relationship Zach. I know you’ve been avoiding talking about it for awhile now, but I think being in a place like this will really help us open up and talk about it more. Plus I like the idea of spoiling you, that’s what people do for their significant other right? Be romantic and spoil them rotten so they can make them happy. Would you want to be spoiled Zach?”

Zach didn’t have to give a response. Glancing over at the mirror York let out a soft chuckle as he saw his reflection. His cheeks were bright red, the blush had even started to spread to his ears. Usually nothing Zach felt would cause a physical response to the body they shared, only when York gave him control of it that was, and that was just the motor functions and reflexes. But every now and then, Zach would occasionally be able to influence their body without York’s direct permission. Such as the time he had managed to grab the wheel to avoid a car York had nearly driven into as he was too busy on his phone, or the time he had made York cry due to a movie they had been watching that had upset Zach a little too much. That was a hard one to explain, and a weird feeling for both of them after. And right now the same thing was happening as Zach tried to bury his face out of embarrassment. He was blushing so hard right now he had caused York to. This was humiliating.

“So it’s settled then. We’ll have a nice romantic night, drinking wine in the jacuzzi and ordering room service. I think that sounds like a good way to spoil you and to get us into the mood for a heart to heart.”

Zach couldn’t talk; he was just that flustered, but York could probably feel how their heart rate had just shot up and how there was a sudden surge of excitement down their spines. York talking like this, in that calm, reassuring voice of his always made Zach weak and was one of the reasons he always got too embarrassed when York had tried to talk about that night with him. It’s not like he didn’t want to discuss it more, discuss them and what he wanted. He just always got so flustered with how York was so direct and brazen. Part of him loved it but he couldn’t just well say that.

After they had unpacked, Zach ordering York to actually fold his clothes this time and get pyjamas ready so he wouldn’t try to sleep in his work clothes like he sometimes insisted on doing, they were finally ready for the jacuzzi. A knot of nerves festered in Zach’s stomach. He didn’t know why this was making him so nervous. Maybe just talking to York about this subject was a lot for him. It was something he needed to get over and do tho! It was important in a relationship to have good communication and him and York always told each other everything. Mostly.

Heading back to the bathroom Zach watched as York stood back in front of the mirror taking a moment to look himself over before he slowly started to undo his tie. Zach had seen York naked goodness knows how many times. It was their body after all and it needed to be washed and changed. But for some reason this time there was something different, mostly likely due to the setting and what Zach knew was coming. He watched as York slowly undid his tie, placing it next to the sink before he moved onto his shirt, unbuttoning each button agonisingly slowly. Maybe it was just Zach’s mind playing tricks on him but he swore it was slower than it needed to be. Feeling a surge of excitement, Zach tried to steady himself. It’s fine he’s just undressing like every other time. Keep it together. 

He couldn’t deny examining York’s body however as the other man slipped the shirt off his shoulders letting it drop to the ground in a heap. Broad shoulders, toned body from all the time they spent chasing around clues, a few scars and here that just added character and made him look more rugged. York really was a sight on sore eyes, and Zach purred softly as he checked him over. Hopefully York wouldn’t notice, or else it was going to be the end of him. It wasn’t until York started to undo his belt did Zach snap back and suddenly feel his face going red. Oh, of course, gotta get rid of those. Can’t go in with your trousers on. He tried to keep his composure, but watching York removing his belt and then starting to slip his trousers down his hips was too much and suddenly the world went black.

_“H-huh? Did the lights go out?”_

Zach was greeted by the sound of York laughing as his own confusion passed.

“Sorry Zach was that too much? I know I shouldn’t tease you like that but it was just an exhilarating feeling feeling you getting excited by just watching me undress. I’m honestly flattered. I promise I’ll stop, but you need to remove your hand first.”

Hand? What was he going on abo-? Sudden realisation dawned on him as he quickly released York’s hand which had been covering his eyes. Seemed in his state he had managed to inadvertently take control of York, well York’s hand, and tried to cover his own eyes. And also called himself out in the process. Well now he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He was never going to live this down.

Quickly undressing, making sure to not torment Zach any longer, York slid into the jacuzzi after opening the bottle of wine and pouring himself a glass. Submerging themselves into the hot, bubbly water really was something. Zach could feel the tension leaving them both as their body relaxed, their aches being taken away by the warmth surrounding them. 

_“This is the life York. Free wine and a jacuzzi, what more could a man ask for.”_

“Mmm, maybe a good movie to watch while we soaked.”

_“York people probably won’t be spending much time watching TV in here. Remember this is a honeymoon suite.”_

“Of course, I intend to spend my time in here just the same. Talking with my partner and maybe finding out what he would like me to do to him later this night.”

Zach swore he could hear York practically purr the last part out and he couldn't contain his flustered embarrassment. Why was he like this?!

“Now Zach, no need to be shy. We’ve been friends for years, admitted out feelings for one another and we’ve even climaxed together. There is nothing you need to be shy about or hide from me. It’s okay to share everything with me. I’ll do the same of course.”

He knew that but did York have to just come out and say it like that. Hesitantly he tried to calm their racing heartbeat before he tried to speak. He needed to do this. 

_“W-well, what would you like to discuss. Besides what you intend to do tonight! I’m not ready for that conversation… yet.”_

York hummed and thought it over for a moment, obviously trying to decide where they should start. Zach promised himself whatever York asked, he would answer it. No matter what.

“So Zach, what type of things are you into in the bedroom? Like do you have any kinks? I just want to know them so I know how to please you and make you happy.”

Okay so maybe he was lying when he promised he would answer everything. Groaning he felt like he was going to throw up. This was too much.

“Zach if it’s too overwhelming for you to answer don’t worry, we can talk about something els-”

_“No! No it’s fine! Just… just give me a moment, York. This is new territory for me.”_

“I know it is Zach, so please take all the time you need.”

His mind had gone blank. What the hell did he like? It wasn’t like he had been with someone before, bar York but that didn’t help! Raking his brain only made him think of his previous wet dreams and fantasies which just made him more of a mess.

“If you want, I can go first. Ease you into it so to say.”

Zach could only muster up a small “please” making York chuckle and downed his glass before filling it back up again.

“Well I enjoy, from previous experiences and from my own research, being the more dominant one in the bedroom. I enjoy making my partners feel the best they can, especially you Zach. Seeing you so receptive to me and open to everything I did really got me going. You looked stunning under me, making those desperate noises. Now don’t make that noise, I’m only being honest. Oh, I also enjoy hearing the person. I want to hear them tell me what they want, beg and plead for me.

Mmm what else. I guess light bondage is also fun, only with cuffs, ropes chaff too much. And outfits in the bedroom too, I’m quite fond of a maid outfit.”

_“How the hell are you so experienced in all this?”_

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He was just too thrown by the fact York was into those types of things. He was so much more vanilla then he realised it turned out. He hadn’t even considered York would be into different things.

“Like I said Zach, I’ve experimented and researched. Only during times you were asleep or busy mind you. I never wanted to drag you into such things, it would be highly rude and terrible of me to subject you to a situation you were not 100% on board with. But enough about me, it’s your turn.”

After hearing York open up, he really had no choice now. There was no going back now. So Zach steadied himself, he really wished he could have his own glass of wine. Goodness knows he needed it. 

_“I, I would say I hadn’t thought about it a lot, but you’d know I’d be lying. I… I guess I like more vanilla stuff. You know the usual stuff, but I guess I also like the idea of um… lingerie and being praised. A-also your voice. I like hearing you praise me and being dirty, telling me how wonderful I am and compliment me and being so unapologetically to the point with what you want. It… it feels really nice. I’m not sure about anything else right now! I’m sure I’ll think of something later.”_

“If not, we could work on exploring some more things that might interest you tonight. Maybe I can help you discover a new kink we can indulge in together. It’s always a good idea to keep things interesting in the bedroom and exploring your own desires with a partner is a good growing experience.”

This man! Zach swore he was doing this on purpose, no of course he was! He knew how easily worked up he could make him and now that Zach had admitted he had a thing for his voice it was all over. But two could play at this game asshole.

_“Maybe we could. But if you keep misbehaving like this, I might have to cuff you.”_

Did he really just say that? Why did he say that?! He’s new to this but still! However he was stopped in his tracks as he heard York purr and a sudden warmth pooled in their abdomen as Zach felt him getting excited.

“Zach, how bold of you. I didn’t think you would show this side of yourself to me so soon but like always you always seem to surprise me.”

Zach couldn't help the shudder that went through him from York's praise.

"Could... could you keep talking like that Zach? Hearing your dirty talk is really quite arousing and you've already gotten me worked up so why stop now?"

The nerves again reared its ugly head as Zach hesitated for a moment. But he quickly pushed them down feeling York's excitement and anticipation. He was so eager and almost begging. How could he say no?

_"I can try, just don't get your hopes up. I've never done this before."_

He felt York nod in understanding before slipping deeper into the water as he sipped his wine. His free hand trailing down his body, just to tease Zach.

"How about you tell me what you would want me to do to you Zach? I would love to hear that."

What did he want York to do to him? He had fantasied about it countless times but to actually put his thoughts into words. He really never had considered it.

_"Well obviously I'd first want you to kiss me again. Like how you did when you first saw me. It was... a thrill. Having you kiss me out of nowhere like that and then pinning me down. You can't believe how excited that got me, it was indescribable how it felt. Maybe you could pin me to the door this time, touch me, mark me up."_

As he spoke he felt himself getting more confident. Remembering their first night together and how good York had sent an excited surge through him. And it seemed he wasn't the only one. Feeling York shift slightly, it was obvious he was getting hard. Just from hearing Zach voice. It was definitely a confidence boost and Zach couldn't help but smirk himself this time around.

_"This is all new territory for me, being intimate with someone. I really don't know what I'm doing, but maybe you could teach me some things. Like how to make my partner feel good? Or please them with my mouth? Is that something that excites you York?"_

"V-very much so. I bet you'd sound so good with me between your legs."

_"What about me between yours York? Or are you the type that would prefer me on my knees?"_

Zach was caught off guard by the shakey moan that escaped York, his hand moving down to slowly rub his cock, unable to control himself any longer. He was rock hard and already leaking pre cum by now. Seemed Zach had stumbled onto a very hot fantasy for York.

"O-on your knees. You would be fantastic. A-amazing. Incredible! Ah-Would you really do that Zach?"

_"For you York, of course. I'd do anything for you, like you'd do anything for me."_

York groaned as he sped up his movements, hips involuntarily bucking into his hand. Zach had never seen York unable to control himself like this before. Just so desperate, too focused on his voice and chasing his own release. It was definitely a turn on to see him like this.

"I-I'd do anything you asked Zach. Just s-say it and I'll make you feel out of this world. Ah! Please just t-tell me what you want!"

_"All I want is you York. I want you to make me feel even more amazing then you did last time, I really want you to fuck me. Properly this time. I need you inside me York. It's all I've ever wanted."_

That was the last straw for York as he cried out Zach's name as he climaxed. He continued to buck erratically into his hand as he rode out his orgasm while Zach watched him, gently cooing and praising him. As he came down he lay there panting, letting the water wash away his mess as he tried to calm himself. His body felt so hot and overstimulated that even Zach was able to feel it now. For his first time Zach was pretty pleased with himself with the reaction he got out of York.

_"Are you okay York?"_

"Y-yes. Yes I'm fantastic Zach, better than fantastic in fact. You really are incredible. I mean that. So unbelievably talented, and beautiful and wonderful. I love you so much."

_"As you like to remind me, York. I love you too, so you rest alright and we ca-"_

"I'm not ready for that yet Zach. I still got to make you feel good. I can't wait for later tonight, I'm going to thank you 1000 fold for this. I can't wait to be inside you, hell I’m getting excited just thinking about it. I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can be, I’ll make your first time one to remember."

Inside of him? Zach felt his face heating up as realisation dawned on him. He'd gotten so into the dirty talk he had completely forgot what he had said. What he had asked York to do. But rather than nerves this time he felt a rush of anticipation.

_"Well... you do owe me for this. I'm still very turned on and it's not like I can deal with it myself."_

He heard York growl which just made Zach laugh. Who knew that York would be right that this would help them open up like this. I mean he usually was right, but not about people. He felt so much more comfortable now, still embarrassed, but it was tolerable.

"I'm sure I can help you with that Zach. I'm always willing to lend a hand when it comes to you."

_"I know you are York. That's why I love you."_


End file.
